Electric generators of the engine driven type are only able to produce a certain amount of power which obviously varies depending upon the size and rating of the generator. If an electric generator is overloaded, the generator will normally lug down and will possibly blow a breaker or fuse or will kill the engine completely. An operator of an electric generator has no specific information available to him which indicates the amount of load being applied to the generator.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a power level indicator for an electric generator.
A further object of the invention is to provide a power level indicator for an electric generator which indicates to the operator the amount of load being applied to the electric generator in fifteen percent steps.
A further object of the invention is to provide a power level indicator for an electric generator which may be electrically connected to either the power winding in the generator or the winding of the battery charger of the generator, to supply operating power for the indicator.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a power level indicator for an electric generator which indicates to the operator that adding an additional load to the generator will overload the generator.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a power level indicator for an electric generator which is comprised of seven light-emitting diodes, each of which are selectively illuminated depending upon the amount of power being consumed by a load.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.